fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakko
Class Info Tier 0 - Annoyance In this class are mainly children that are daring and annoying; they're willing to get up into the face of an enemy, distract them, whatever the case may be. Wakko was the apprentice of his older brother, Yakko, and thus learned quite quickly. Tier 1 - Joybuzzer They have high speed, resistance, and skill. Low defense. Below average strength. High in luck. Their abilities are limited too destraction; being hard to hit, but having a personality tuned to comedy, sassy remarks, or annoying ponders, they can be a target that all the bad guys want to destroy, but can't due to the speed and skill the Joy Buzzer's have. This is Wakko's current class. Tier 2 - Acrobat More tricks and stunts to pull than the Joy Buzzer, they can also create small illusions from confetti, to an explosive anvils (that causes more harm to your appearance than your physical health). They also have the ability to increase their speed momentarily, but this is only good for evasion tactics, or to really annoy someone. Tier 3 - Wink This class now becomes extremly useful. The annoying pests have reached a stage of maturity, where all their crazy antics have paid off. Fast like assassins, strength of a swordmaster, high skill, and the ability to use any weapon or magic that they choose (but that is the only weapon they will ever be able to use, so choose wisely!). They can still pull the tricks and antics of an Acrobat, but now they can also attack!﻿ ﻿ Appearance He has shaggy black hair and hazel eyes, and he wears a dirty, teal shirt that is very long, for the sleeves shrank while the rest of it stayed the larger size. He wears plain, baggy shorts of a very simple design, but has a rope tied around his waist to keep them from slipping down. He typically wears brown sandles on his feet, as they're the only footwear he has, or can afford. He has an unnaturally long tongue that he allows to hang out the side of his mouth most of the time, though this birth-defect does not impair his ability of speech.﻿ ﻿ Personality He has loads of energy, and he's a boy of many faces and expressions. However, if you spend enough time around him, he's a rather quiet, thoughtful young man who takes content in just being by himself doing something. He really doesn't have that much confidence, but he disguises his levelheaded side with many expressions, random statements, and whacky displays of illusions.﻿ ﻿ History He had a very close relationship with his mother growing up, and spent as much time as he could with her. He sought affection and approvel from his father, but when he received none, he would either lock himself in his room and mope, or go find something fun to do to get his mind off of it. He also was close to his mothers lady in waiting, whom he called "Aunt Nana", though she had no blood relations to him that he was aware of. If he wasn't causing trouble with his siblings, he was by himself, or learning to read with the help of Aunt Nana, or his mother, if at all possible. He did spend time with his siblings, but often he was left out of conversations or schemes because Dot and Yakko were more closely bonded with eachother. At first it really bothered him, but he just grew used to it and let it go. When his mother died, he was emotionally crushed, and even more so when his father had the children exiled - because it was the only way to remove them from his site, and keep them from inheriting the crown. He did not see the lady in waiting after his mother died, so he kept his emotions bottled up inside, and simply tried to forget and move on. ﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿